


Haikyuu One Shots

by Jetred93



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Sex, Smut, commisions, mentions of smoking, more to be tagged, rare pairs, some omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetred93/pseuds/Jetred93
Summary: This is a commissions request!I hope who ever reads this enjoys it and I hope for the person who paid me and requested it is happy with the result***please read ending notes***





	1. Mattsun x Ennoshita

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissions request!   
> I hope who ever reads this enjoys it and I hope for the person who paid me and requested it is happy with the result   
> ***please read ending notes***

Volleyball practice had finished an hour ago and Ennoshita had been home unfocused and unaware of anything that was happening around him. His parents weren't home and left a note on the side informing their son that they had gone away on a business trip for a few nights

Ennoshita loved having the house to himself, it meant that he could express his secret a little more.

 The 2nd year male had kept this secret for little under a year now and no one, under any circumstances are to find out. 

He sat in his room and subconsciously began palming his erection he didn’t realise he had gotten from the thought of his secret, and groaned as he felt the fabric restraining his member and holding it back 

He looked over to his phone that was on the bed side cabinet and continued rubbing over the tight tent in his school trousers. A groan left his lips as he reached for his phone and his erection rubbed against the fabric of his boxers 

He flicked through his contacts and hit call on a number saved under as “daddy”

Ennoshita bit his bottom lip as he placed the phone on loud speaker and left it on his pillow as he continued to palm over his rock-hard dick. 

_“_ _heya_ _handsome”_

A gravelled voice came from the other end of the line. Ennoshita groaned at the deep sexy sound of his secret 

“Issei...”

The 2nd years breath was shaky 

_“_ _hmmmm_ _, I’ve heard you say my name like this before. Do you need my help gorgeous?”_

“yes.”

_“yes what?”_

“hnnnn yes daddy...”

Ennoshita felt a shudder ripple through his entire body as the male down the end of the phone growled in excitement to hear his younger boyfriend in sexual need

_“what are you doing right now?”_

“I’m... I’m lying on my bed... hnnnn I’m rubbing myself... I’ve just finished volleyball practice--”

_“so, your nice and sweaty for me?”_

Mattsun growled for the second time down the phone making the 2nd year shiver from excitement

“I am and... I want you to make me sweat further”

_“are you in your school uniform?”_

“ye... yeah”

_“stop rubbing yourself and unbutton your shirt for me”_

“but--”

_“baby that’s an order, I wasn’t asking you”_

“yes daddy”

Ennoshita reluctantly removed his hand from his crotch and groaned as he just wanted to carry on rubbing his painfully hard and now pre-leaking erection. He began to slowly unbutton his shirt from the top all the way to the bottom, it took him longer than usual as his hands were shaking from the excitement and adrenaline running through him 

 _“now I want you to pinch on those tiny little nipples I just can't get enough of”_  

The older male ordered his boyfriend. 

Ennoshita began rubbing both nubs between his fingers and thumbs 

“hnnnn... daddy... I wish you were here... sucking them like you do...” 

_“pinch harder baby, I want to hear you moan from just nipple play. Close your eyes and picture me towering over your slender body, running my hands up your waist and over your chest”_

The 2nd year gasped out as he pinched harder with the thought of his older and much bigger partner towering him

“feels... good Issei”

_“what did you just call me?”_

“I mean daddy... I’m sorry” 

_“sorry is not good enough Chikara. You will proceed with calling me master from now on.”_

“yes master. I’m sorry master... please forgive me... I just feel... feel” 

_“let go of your nipples.”_

Ennoshita whimpered as he let go of his slightly bruised nubs. He had no idea how hard he was pinching them with just the thought of Mattsun giving him orders, but they were now sore, sensitive and swollen just how the older makes them when his lips are latched around them. The 2nd year laid on his back panting and moaning as he felt the friction in his trousers once again 

_“oh, baby the sound of your breathing is making me hard. I wish I was there to really show your body some affection. Now strip and send me a picture”_

Ennoshita blushed from the order. It wasn’t the first time he had exchanged pictures with the older but it always made him feel vulnerable and in the state he was in now, more turned on. He stripped himself down fully and chucked his clothes on the floor before crawling back on to the bed and grabbing his phone.

Everything went quiet as the 2nd year took a picture of his fully exposed body and sent it to the older, just a simple groan from the other end of the line was enough to make Ennoshita moan for another order. He was feeling desperate and just wanted his boyfriend his secret to take him, to make him feel good and scream his name so loud his throat becomes sore

_“stunning as usual baby. You really are sweating... part of me believes that you weren’t able to concentrate fully in practice huh? Have something else on your mind?”_

“yeah... I couldn’t stop thinking... about you master” 

_“just what I like to hear. Now do that thing I like”_

“but... you won't be able to see”

_“I can still hear it. Use that toy I got you and lots of lube, I want to hear the squelch”_

Ennoshita bit his lip and rolled to the edge of the bed opening the bottom draw and grabbing out the 8-inch dildo his boyfriend had gotten him along with a small bottle of lube. He shakily popped off the cap and poured as much lube as he needed over the tip and watched it as it trickled slowly down the shaft to the silicone balls. 

Chucking the bottle over to the bin and missing it by a mere inch he held the dildo in one hand as he trailed his over behind him and to his hole. He circled the tip of his middle finger around it and with a quick sharp gasp pushed in to the second knuckle, he moaned as he felt the stretch already and hummed as he remembered his boyfriend was on the phone. 

After a while of sliding his middle finger in and out of himself he added a second then a third until he felt stretched enough for the present the older got him. He got himself on to all fours and reached the dildo behind him and to his hole leaving a trail of lube run down the bottom of his back and over his arse cheeks 

“master... I’m gonna push it in”

_“on all fours I hope”_

“y... yes”

_“good. Put the phone under you so I can really hear it”_

Ennoshita shuddered and blushed at the thought of Mattsun listing as he pleasured himself but moved the phone none the less. He took a deep breath and began to push the toy slowly in to him making little gasps as he felt the uncomfortable yet pleasurable stretch of his inner walls. 

Half way in and the 2nd year lost strength in his arm keeping him up and allowed his upper half to collapse to the mattress so that the only thing left up in the air was his arse as he pushed the toy in a little further. The sound of the lube squelching around the dildo and the males hole was being heard by the older on the other end of the line and he was groaning from the sound of his boyfriend pleasuring himself 

“I... ah... ugh... hnnnnnnn master... it won't fit... it's so big... ah-uh!”

Ennoshita shivered as the tip of the toy came in to contact with his prostate

_“of course, it will fit! Your needy little hole has had me inside it many times and I’m a couple inches bigger! Now push that dildo in you fully and let me hear your sweet moans”_

Ennoshita moaned out a whimper before pushing the toy fully in at his best force and screamed out in pleasure as it pushed over and past his prostate. His legs began to shake as the dildo was fully situated deep inside him 

“ah-uh—ugh!! Master... it’s... I... hnnnnn I need you... oh god... it’s so deep... my... my stomach” 

_“good boy making your master proud. Just imagine it's me there, deep inside you, feeling you tighten and clench around my dick”_

“oh god yes! Ughh please... more master! More!”

_“now thrusting in and out of your slutty hole that_ _’s_ _pulling me in begging to be destroyed”_

Ennoshita bit his lip as his dick twitched wanting to release its load. He gripped the dildo tighter and began thrusting it in and out of him

_“faster. Harder. I want to hear you scream for me baby”_

“oh god...”

The 2nd year gasped as he picked up pace with slamming the dildo in and out of his tight hole. Ennoshita could only think of one thing and that was his older boyfriend slamming in to him, pounding him at an inhumane speed as he choked him until he came from the masochistic pleasure 

_“oh,_ _baby_ _I can hear how much noise your hole is making, it’s almost like its begging me itself. Don’t you just love how your body is more honest than your mind?”_

“hnnnn.... master... I need... I need to cum! Please?! Oh god... I’m so close...”

Ennoshita spoke through broken gaspy words as he continued to fuck himself with the large dildo, with thoughts of his older boyfriend in its place. He was shaking and his breathing became more hitched as he heard Mattsun growling once again 

_“get on your knees and sit on that dildo, I want to hear your bed springs go crazy as you bounce on the toy.”_

Mattsun ordered the younger and Ennoshita followed as he tried to catch his breath 

He managed to position himself just right and began bouncing on the intrusion feeling it hit deeper than it already was. His eyes began to roll in to the back of his head as he bit down hard on his bottom lip 

_“yes, ride that toy Chika!_ _grip your dick_ _!_ _I want you to grip it tight and stroke it as hard and as fast as you possibly_ _can”_

Ennoshita followed his boyfriends' orders and gripped his leaking erection all whilst bouncing frantically on the dildo inside him. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in a silent scream as he could feel pleasure course over his whole body 

“oh god! Oh--- fuck yes!! Master! Feels so good! Hnnnnn yes! Yes! Yes!”

_“moan louder for m_ _e_ _baby, let the neighbours hear you”_

“it's so deep! Yes! I can feel it in my stomach! Master! I need!... ugh... ah! I need!!”

Ennoshita started shaking all over and his rhythm slowed down ever so slightly but kept the same fast pace around the grip he had on his erection 

_“tell me what you need”_

“I NEED TO CUM!”

Ennoshita’s head whipped back and he gasped as he felt the extreme build up but knew if he came now without permission then his boyfriend wouldn’t be too pleased 

_“how bad?”_

Mattsun chuckled down the end of the phone already knowing by the sound of his younger boyfriend how close to the edge he really was 

“so bad!... I... ah... ah... uh... ugh... fuck... I can't...”

_“cum for me baby, scream my name as you shoot your load”_

Ennoshita stopped his bouncing completely and let the dildo rest pressed against his prostate as a couple of strokes to his erection later he was shooting thick strings of cum over his pillows and head board all while screaming out his boyfriend's name. 

A small gasp left his lips as he slumped completely forward and laid on his bed a sweating panting mess. 

He pushed ever so slightly and the dildo with a slurpy pop fell from his arse and he gasped quietly at the emptiness of his hole. The 2nd year moaned in relief 

_“you satisfied now gorgeous?”_

The younger hummed with a slight head nod

“yes sir... thank you daddy”


	2. Aone x Asahi (Rare)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi has a hard stressful day at work and it just so happens his boyfriend knows how to free him from the tension :)
> 
> omegaverse

Asahi sighed as he finally got home from his long shift in the kitchen. Sometimes the omega used to think to himself whether being a chef was worth the time and effort, especially with the countless amount of people that have useless complaints about how they didn’t have a knife on the table. Like how the fucking hell has that got anything to do with the head chef? Asahi rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples to relieve even the slightest bit of stress.

He made his way to the bedroom and removed his apron and white hat. His hair felt so tight from being back in a bun and hairnet, soon as both the net and hairband were removed the omega moaned in relief as he ran his fingers through his hair, the hair that hasn’t been cut in a while due to not having much time on his hands to go to the hair dressers, his hair flowed half way down his back and it was almost curly from being up all day.

He undone the buttons that ran down the side of his top and freed himself from it and folded the white fabric, placing it on the bed. He began taking his white trousers off and placing them to the side of his shirt.

The bedroom door opened, and a deep voice startled the omega

“what a lovely sight to come back to, my mate stood in just a nice pair of black lacy hot pants.”

Asahi turned quickly to see his alpha stood in a tight black vest top, muscles poking through prominently and a pair of black shorts. The alpha held on to both ends of the white towel that hung around his neck

“oh Aone, you startled me”

The omega returned to folding up his uniform.

Aone watched eyeing up his omegas almost naked body as he continued what he was doing, the alpha took long strides towards his mate and sniffed at his shoulder. Asahi shivered and giggled at the feel of his alphas breath on his bare skin.

“you look beautiful Asahi”

The alpha continued stroking his nose against the omegas shoulder, he moved his mates hair around to the side and let it fall over the opposite shoulder and down his chest so he could get to the crook of his neck clearly.

Aone kissed up the side of Asahi’s neck causing the omega to moan and roll his head to the side, allowing the alpha more access.

Aone began to suck a sloppy love bite in to the crook whilst running his hand around the front of the omegas waist. Asahi leaned back on the alpha and puffed his chest out as he was getting more and more turned on.

“Aone… I’ve had such a stressful day…”

“would you like me to help you with that pent-up stress?”

The omega blushes excitedly at the alphas words as he knows exactly what that means. Asahi turned to face his mate sheepishly and nods whilst looking down. Aone smirked as he moved the omegas hair back around, so that it flowed gracefully down his back, he ran his fingers through the roots and leaned in to the omegas lips, kissing him softly before he pushed his tongue through and wrestled with the other.

The kiss became intense and the omega felt his knees weakening as he moaned in to the alphas mouth. Aone growled playfully and lightly pushed his mate on to the bed, as he crawled up and over he brushed his hand over Asahi’s bulge through his lacey pants, the omega rolled his head back in to the pillows. Aone smirked at that

“like that did you?”

Asahi blushed as he tried to hide the fact his alpha running his hand over his clothed cock made him feel eager. The alpha took the redness in his mates face as a yes and continued rubbing his hand over the lacey material, enjoying the feeling himself as he felt the omegas cock grow and twitch under his palm.

The omegas nipples which were super sensitive (a thing Aone absolutely loved!) began to harden and perk up, Aone growled and laid on his side beside Asahi and latched his teeth around the hardened nub whilst still palming the omegas cock. Asahi’s eyes snapped open and he gasped and quickly covered his mouth as he squeezed his eyes shut whilst Aone was sucking, biting and nipping at his nipple.

The omega squirmed up and pushed his nipple further in to the alphas mouth. Aone bit hard on the nub and Asahi’s back arched in pleasure. The alpha sat up slightly and moved over to the other nipple, Asahi whimpered at the loss in contact with his bulge but was greatly satisfied when Aone started pinching at the nipple his mate was just abusing.

Asahi was putty under Aone’s touch and the alpha knew that and would make sure to tease and pleasure his mate before relieving himself. Sometimes to a point where Asahi was over stimulated… but that got the alpha off even more, hearing his mate moan, groan and beg in his hands.

“Aone... I”

The omega turns a deep red before he can even finish his sentence, but Aone knows exactly what he wants and so he jumps off the bed and quickly strips himself down until he’s completely naked. Asahi bites his bottom lip looking at his alpha, being so thankful that he was a personal trainer and that he had muscles for days.

Asahi sat up and moved to the edge of the bed where Aone was standing. He looked at the alphas massive hardened dick pointing at him and wrapped his lips around the tip, he placed his hand at the bottom of the shaft and gripped tightly whilst thrusting it up and down, making sure to lick the tip at the same time. The omega began to bob his head up and down the large member, slowly allowing it to intrude his mouth and throat. Aone groaned and let his head full back as his mate sucked him off good and hard. The alpha thrust his hips forward causing Asahi to choke as the length enter his throat fully. Aone stepped back, pulling his dick from the omegas mouth

“are you okay?”

The alpha asked worried. Asahi wiped his mouth from drool and nodded up at his mate with watery eyes. Aone looked down and noticed Asahi covering his bulge with one hand, he frowns and leans to move the hand away, he eyes widen when he see’s that Asahi had a wet patch in his lacey hot pants

“did you cum?”

Asahi looked down ashamed. Aone growled in excitement knowing his omega came from choking on his dick.

Asahi was semi thrown back and flipped on to all fours

“I hope these hot pants aren’t one of your favourites”

And with that being said Aone ripped them apart and threw them to the other end of the room. Asahi gasped and jolted forward on to his elbows, his alpha forcefully spread his arse cheeks and stuck his tongue right in to his tight hole and began thrusting his tongue in and out. The omega gasped and moaned in pleasure as his legs began to shake.

Aone grunted as he loved the sweet taste of his omega, he pulled back and stuck two fingers in. Asahi’s head whipped up and he whimpered out a moan but bit his lip to silence himself

“if it feels good then moan… don’t hold back”

The alpha said as he began licking and fingering the omegas tight ring of muscle, which was now leaking slick.  

“HAAAA UGHHHH HNNNNGHH YES! SO… SO GOOD HNNGHH AHH”

Aone growled, loving the sound of his mates moans. He removed his fingers and positioned his large cock at the entrance and slid himself in with one quick thrust. Asahi yelped out in pain and pleasure and his body rocked violently as the alpha started thrusting his hips back and forth.

The alpha grabbed Asahi’s hair in to a pony tail and wrapped some of it around his wrists and yanked it as he fastened his pace. The pulling and tugging of his hair the alpha was doing was sending Asahi off the rails he cried out in pleasure and let his moans completely escape past his lips

“UGHHHH YES! OH GOD ALPHA! PLEASE! HARDER! D… DEEPER!”

The omegas begging made Aone’s inner alpha go wild and he shoved Asahi’s head in to the pillows and started pounding him hard and fast. Aone was grunted as his hips slapped in to Asahi’s arse with such a loud noise and the omegas moans filled the room

“F…FUCK! You… feel… so… good!”

Asahi managed to spit out between thrusts. Aone could feel himself getting close but he wanted to pleasure his mate some more. So, he thrust himself as deep as he could get and circled his hips around violently. Asahi gasped and let tears escape and soak the pillows his head was being forced in to

“I’m… gonna UGHHH!”

With the sudden groan Asahi came all over the sheet beneath him. His body shaking and almost drained, he breathed heavy and hitched as he tried to come down from his high and regain focus.

The alpha pulled out and sat himself up against the head board and smirked at his mate still on all fours

“come ride me beautiful omega”

Asahi looked at his alpha dazed but managed to sit himself up and climb on top of the alpha, he positioned his hole over his alphas still very hard dick and lowered himself down. He moaned out as he felt the massive dick push up and through every layer of muscle. The omegas head fell on to Aone’s shoulder as he tried to gain his composure, the alpha tilted his head and began to suck in to Asahi’s neck once again, but this time he growled as he sucked a beautiful purple bruise in to the crook. The omega moaned out as sweet pleasure from the bite and the pressure of Aone’s large member pushed against his sweet spot sent shivers up his spine.

Asahi began slowly rolling and rocking his hips as the alpha sucked on his neck. The omega whimpered out in pleasure as the alpha grunted and moaned in to the skin he was latched on to. When the omega felt himself getting close he stopped rocking and began bouncing, allowing gasps and moans to leave past his lips at a willingly loud volume. Aone held on to the omegas hips and dug his nails in to his arse slightly. He felt his knot getting close and he warned the omega. Asahi licked his lips and looked in to Aone’s eyes and whispered

“knot me alpha”

Aone threw his head back as his knot formed and his seed filled the omega. Asahi’s eyes rolled in to the back of his head as his body shook from intensity and he came up and all over the alphas chest.

Both panting and breathing heavy, they stayed in that position until the alphas knot went down.

When it had, Asahi rolled off and laid beside his mate. Aone grabbed the tissues from the side and wiped his chest before laying down with his omega and pulling him in to a tight hug.

“Aone?”

“hmmm?”

“I need to talk to you… its about what we spoke about the other month… about trying for a pup…”

Aone shuffled himself back and looked at his omega

“Asahi, if you’re not ready yet then we can always wait”

The omega shook his head

“it’s not that…”

Aone looked at his mate confused

“then what’s up?”

“I’m already pregnant Aone”

The omega smiled up at his mate, and the alpha beamed a massive smile as his eyes began to water

“really?! I’m gonna be a dad?”

Asahi nodded with a shy smile. Aone leaned in and kissed his mate gently on the lips

“thank you, for making me the happiest man in the world”

The alpha placed his hand on the omegas flat stomach, Asahi placed his hand over Aone’s and smiled at him as he felt content and excited to start a family with his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it   
> I am currently taking requests for commission one shots   
> Cheap prices and open to write everything and anything, including any fandom and your OC's if you wish   
> For more information please check out my tumblr page jetred93   
> or if you don't use tumblr i also have a twitter that you can DM me on which is @HaikyuuTrash11   
> i hope to hear from you   
> thank you for reading!   
> <3


	3. Mattsun x Makki (Lost Cause)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mattsun has lost his way and become some what of a man whore, he sleeps with the team and messes about but they only want the best for him   
> his life changes when Hanamaki joins the volleyball team :)

Matsukawa Issei has always been blind sighted by everything, everyone and even life. He's never found a meaning or something he enjoys, never delve in to anything and never really explored what living really is. Matsukawa is what some people might call a lost cause or a good for nothing. His team mates loved him and encouraged him to find the right path, but it just never seemed possible and when it did it was soon lost.

Matsukawa would often do his team mates favours, favours that they wouldn’t necessarily ask for or even insinuate. These favours were sexual acts.

No one in the Aoba Johsai were officially exclusive but signals shun for some of them. Especially when it came to Oikawa and Iwaizumi. The pair were clearly seeing each other but only as a friend with benefits type of way. The same went for Kyoutani and Yahaba. Matsukawa would often find himself getting involved with each of the members in some type of way, but it was never a problem because each person knew what he was like and knew that he wasn’t in the right place let alone frame of mind. The team would never disown him and saying no to him would prove problematic.

It was a school holiday and the tall dark-haired male found himself alone in his room with nothing to do and of course not a care in the world. Oikawa had messaged him saying he would be doing course work all day if he wanted to join him, but the tall male refused the offer even though he had nothing better to do. He pulled his desk draw open revealing half a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, he pulled the pack from the draw and placed them on the side in front of him, he grabbed an ashtray from the windowsill and lit up blowing the smoke up as he rested his head on the back of his sit. He stared at the ceiling for a good 30 seconds before taking another drag and blowing the smoke up. He kicked off on the floor causing the chair to roll towards his cupboard, he opened it up showing that all the clothes he had were black, dark and warn.

“tsk. Fucking Shit.”

He rolled back over to his desk and chipped the cigarette out and began to get himself dressed.

He left the house grunting at his dad on the way out and lighting up yet another cigarette, he pulled his phone out and messaged Oikawa that he was on his way.

Once the dark-haired male arrived at the captains house his mother let him in and he ran up the stairs to the bedroom. Oikawa was sat under his Kotatsu with course work scattered across the table, he looked up from his work at the team mate that was standing by the door

“nice glasses”

Matsukawa chuckled to himself and Oikawa looked at him with a pout as he removed the specs and placed them on the table.

“so, you decided to join me in doing some course work then?”

The slender male leaned back on his arms. Matsukawa entered the room fully and shut the door behind him

“I came to join you… course work?... not so much”

He sat down at the side of Oikawa and the male moved over slightly with a frown

“I told you that I would be doing this all day, your just gonna get bored if you sit and do nothing”

“I wouldn’t say I’m gonna do nothing”

Matsukawa was quick to respond and that made the captain tilt his head in curiosity

“I came to reward you for all your hard work”

The dark-haired male spoke as he leaned towards Oikawa’s crouch and pulled at his waistband

“Mattsun… wait”

The captain pushed on his team mates head slightly. Matsukawa sighed slightly before turning his head up to look at the other

“what? Your telling me you don’t want your dick sucked? What kind of male are you if you don’t want your dick sucked?!”

“what?!?! What do you mean what kind of male am I?! of course I want my dick sucked… I just… I just”

“oh, I’m sorry. Its because I’m not Iwaizumi isn’t it? Well you can call me Iwa-Chan if ya like?”

The captain blushed and looked away

“just… just get on with it”

Matsukawa smirked before turning back to his trail of action and pulled Oikawa’s tracksuit bottoms down far enough for his semi grown member to fling out. He smirked and licked his lips right before taking the whole thing in his mouth, Oikawa gasped and flung his head back as his nails dug little lines in to the carpet. As the captain’s member grew bigger and bigger Matsukawa trained his throat to let the whole thing slide in and out as he made quiet gagging sounds. His head began to bob up and down faster by the second and the captain grabbed a hold of his team mate’s black wavy hair and forced him to stop as he released his load down the male’s throat. Matsukawa sat up and wiped the corner of his lips as he winked at Oikawa and stood from where he was just lying.

“well, I’ll be off then”

The dark-haired grinned as he made his way to the door

“Mattsun wait!”

The captain called out as he wiped the sweat off his brow

“Mattsun… you should stop doing… this”

“this?”

He turned back to the captain confused

“you know exactly what I mean. These sorts of acts… your wasting yourself, you have so much potential and-“

“I think I’ll be the judge of that”

Matsukawa interrupted as he walked out the room slamming the door behind him.

He left the house and made his way down the street pulling his phone from his back pocket

~ who’s next? ~

But before thinking twice he knew just who’s house to go to next. Watari’s.

Watari struggled to say no to Matsukawa, especially when he was so persistent.

The libero found himself bent over his computer desk getting ploughed from behind by the older. Soft whimpers and sharp gasps left his mouth as the older would shove himself harder and deeper inside. Matsukawa lit a cigarette whilst still inside the libero, he held on to the youngers hip as he thrusts himself in slower and more controlled, all whilst taking a drag from his cigarette and blowing it in the air

“Matsu… M… Matsukawa… p… please don’t sm… smoke in my r… room”

Watari begged as the intrusion in him grew bigger. Matsukawa tutted before putting his cigarette in the closest cup to him, he grabbed a hold of Watari’s hips with both hands and shoved himself fully inside as he came. Watari whimpered as he also came on to the floor beneath him. Sweat dripping down his temples he slouched his head in defeat. Matsukawa pulled out and done his jeans back up before grabbing his top and placing it back on.

“why do you seem so sad Watari? You normally love my dick inside you”

“I… I just, I think we should stop this. I don’t want you coming around anymore”

The Libero turned not being able to look at the older in the eye

“tsk”

Matsukawa slammed the libero’s door behind him as he left. The tall male made his way around the corner and slid down a wall until he was sat on the cold pavement. Yet another cigarette was lit, and he sat and smoked it down to the tab, he sighed and let his head fall back on to the wall behind him.

~ shit ~

Matsukawa was distracted by a shadow over him, when he looked to see who was towering above him he was shocked to see Kindaichi, he laughed to himself as he stood up

“does the first year want a bash?”

“erm, I don’t really know what you mean?”

The younger frowned at him

“never mind. I’m not in the mood now anyway”

The 3rd year shoved past the 1st year and made his way home where he was greeted by his drunk father who had collapsed by the living room door. Matsukawa tutted as he stepped over the old man and made his way to his bedroom.

A few days passed, and Matsukawa had skipped school and volleyball practice, he ignored messages and phone calls from his team mates and teachers. On the odd occasion his dad would bang on his bedroom door to get him to come out, but was often greeted with a ‘fuck off’

Matsukawa was hunched over his computer desk staring at a blank screen with his head resting in his hand and a cigarette hanging from the side of his mouth, he removed it from his lips and chipped it out in his very filled glass ashtray. A knock on the bedroom door caused him to sigh and right before he got ready to shout fuck off Kyoutani mad his way in. To be honest it surprised the 3rd year to see the mad-dog in his room

“you look like shit”

Kyoutani glared at the older

“yeah… I feel chipper thanks. What do you want?”

“I need a favour… well actually Yahaba needs a favour…”

“relationship troubles?”

Matsukawa smirked and averted his eyes away from mad-dogs glare

“no…”

Kyoutani shuffled in the spot he was standing before continuing

“Yahaba has always wanted to be… watched”

“watched?”

The 3rd year questioned confused

“yes. Watched whilst we, ya know?”

the blonde rolled his eyes to indicate what he meant but Matsukawa was responding to him with a blank expression

“Jesus Mattsun. Yahaba wants someone to watch us have sex… he gets off on it. He’s too shy to ask anyone so I thought I would ask you because your… well”

“yeah, I get it. Fine I’ll watch, doesn’t bother me”

“okay good, let’s go”

Kyoutani stormed towards the door

“wait… what? Now?”  

“yeah… lets go, Yahaba is waiting.”

The older sighed before grabbing his cigarette packet and leaving behind the wing spiker.

They arrived at Kyoutani’s place and his parents had gone away on a business trip, so he had the house to himself, what better time to do what he had planned? When they both shuffled through the front door Kyoutani led them upstairs to his room where Yahaba was already lying naked and exposed on his bed. As the two males walked in Yahaba blushed and raised his knees up slightly to cover his private parts. Kyoutani smiled at his partner, a smile that no one else see’s… ever. He truly did have feeling for Yahaba and would do what ever it takes to make him happy, including this lewd act.

The spiker began undressing himself, dropping his clothes on the floor bit by bit as he made his way towards the bed

“oh, were already doing this? Okay”

Matsukawa mumbled as he took a seat in the corner of the room.

20 minutes had past, and the sounds of gasps and moans filled the air as Kyoutani was ploughing in to his boyfriend, sweat dripping down both their bodies as the quick thrusting motion hadn’t slowed down since they began. Yahaba looked over to where Matsukawa was sitting and blushed before looking back at Kyoutani, the wing spiker felt his mate clench around his rock-hard dick and growled slightly. The thought of some other person seeing Yahaba in all his glory pissed him off, but he knew it was something he was enjoying, so he let it slide.

“what’s with that look mad-dog? Getting jealous? I could always join in!”

Matsukawa winked at the pair causing Kyoutani to growl again, Yahaba looked up at his mate and raised his eyebrows in a way to indicate that maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea? Kyoutani’s eyes widened and snapped a glare at the older before pulling out of his mate and leaving him lying there feeling empty.

“don’t you fucking think your putting your dick in him.”

The spiker glared at his senpai

“what shall I do then hmmmm?”

“just… suck him”

Kyoutani mumbles before tutted and looked away at the floor. Matsukawa smirked as he made his way over to the bed, Yahaba stood to make it easier for the older. The dark haired got on all fours and gobbled Yahaba’s rock hard member in one go allowing it to slide in and out of his throat as he bobbed his head up and down. Kyoutani pulled the condom off that he had been wearing and began to unzip Matsukawa’s jeans and lower them down to his thighs, the older whipped his head around

“what do you think your- ughhh”

Before Matsukawa could finish his sentence Kyoutani had already shoved himself fully in the older without preparing him or applying lube. His head whipped up and his eyes began to water, he had bit his lip so hard that a trail of blood started to trickle down his chin

“Matsukawa, are you okay?”

Yahaba bent over in concern, the older shivered as Kyoutani found his sweet spot and replied with a grunt

“Kentarou! What was you thinking?! You could have hurt hi-“

“I didn’t say stop sucking”

Kyoutani interrupted Yahaba with an order to Matsukawa. The older slowly lined his face back to Yahaba’s still standing member and began to slowly suck on it, moving his tongue in quick circles as the length began to fill his throat once again. Kyoutani rammed himself deeper in to the older in fast quick motions, Matsukawa began to gag on the youngers dick that was sliding in and out of his mouth with the motion he was getting thrusted in to. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he felt himself getting closer to a climax and without a warning Yahaba shot his load down the olders throat, he swallowed before pulling back and gasping as Kyoutani was pumping him whilst thrusting harder. Matsukawa let out loud lewd noises as the younger knew exactly what he was doing to him, his thighs began to shake and

“ugghh mhhnnghhhhh”

The olders head whipped back and he came all over the floor. He panted through the climax and within a couple of seconds his eyes widened as he felt his sore hole being filled with Kyoutani’s warm seed. He frowned and tutted as the 2nd year pulled himself out from his abused hole, leaving him feel empty and abused.

The taller stumbled as he stood, he used a towel that was on the floor to clean himself up before pulling his jeans back up and walking to the door

“Matsukawa!”

Yahaba called out to him, the older turned and looked at him from the corner of his eyes

“th… thank you”

He spoke slightly saddened, Matsukawa shrugged as he walked out avoiding eye contact with Kyoutani.

The next few days at volleyball practice were awkward between the three males, everyone picked up on it but when it involved Matsukawa they had already assumed what it was about. One of his ‘favours’

Once practice was over everyone had left the gym apart from Matsukawa, he stayed and silently cleaned the closet, placing the brooms in their places and the volleyballs back in the trolley

“ahem”

Matsukawa turned to see who was trying to get his attention and he saw Kindaichi and Kunimi standing by the door blushing

“can I help?”

The older grunted as he turned to carry on cleaning

“err, yeah Kunimi and myself will errr… give you money if you help… errr release us?”

Kindaichi twiddled his thumbs as he spoke, Matsukawa slammed a mop to the floor and looked at the 1st years with fury in his eyes

“you will pay me to help you?!?! What the fuck do you think I am??”

“errrr, Kindaichi didn’t mean anything bad by it!”

Kunimi waved his hands in sincerity

“Pull. Your. Trousers. Down.”  

The older spoke through gritted teeth and this worried the 1st years but they abide anyway. Once their trousers were dropped Matsukawa got on his knees and grabbed both their members in each hand and started pumping as fast as he could. The two began moaning as they lent on the wall behind them to prevent their knees buckling from beneath them. The 3rd year began to take it in turns on sucking each of their dicks whilst still pumping at the other one that didn’t have his lips wrapped around it. Both boys began panting louder and the dark haired felt their dicks swell right before they came all over his face and in his hair, he had to shut one eye as cum began to dribble down his forehead and onto his lid. The 1st years blushed at the amount of cum their senpai had squirted on him. Kunimi quickly ran to the hanging towels and passed one to him, he thanked him and wiped his face and hair clean.

The weekend approached, and Matsukawa had planned to pay the teams ace a visit.

Iwaizumi had planned to have a talk with Matsukawa about the way he had been behaving for the past year and try to convince him to stop and focus on something he wants out of life. Watching his team mate self-destruct and doing explicit acts for his friends was crushing everyone around him. Even though the team go along with what ever he offers them, its to prevent him going off in to the wrong crowd and putting himself in harm’s way, plus they would all rather him do what he’s doing around them then anyone dangerous.

The ace had arranged to meet the middle blocker at a near by dog park that was pretty much derelict. Iwaizumi was sat waiting on a bench as the team mate showed up

“what do you want to talk about Iwaizumi…”

The taller glared at the ace

“by the tone of your voice I think you already know”

“in that case I’m leaving”

Matsukawa swung on his heels and began to trail off but was stopped by a yank to his arm, he turned to see Iwaizumi frowning at him

“you can’t keep running away from your problems Mattsun”

“what does it really have to do with you what I do?”

“it has everything! To do with me when it involves the team…”

“if that’s the case I’ll stop fucking around with the team. Watari refuses to let me in anymore anyway so…”

The middle blocker half pouted as he looked to the ground, Iwaizumi looked at him in confusion.

“why does it bother you that Watari stopped you coming around?”

“… I dunno, I guess I just liked fooling around with him?”

Iwaizumi took a step back in shock

“wait… you liked something?! What was it that you liked about Watari?”

“don’t get the wrong idea! I don’t like Watari in that way, I just liked certain things he did when we were fooling around”

Iwaizumi sighed as he pinched his nose

“I’m probably gonna regret asking this, but what was it that you liked so much?”

Matsukawa smirked at Iwaizumi

“well, Watari has a hip weakness… and so when I would do him from behind and I placed my hands on either side of his hips his hole would clench so hard around my dick-“

“wahhh! Too much information!”

Iwaizumi put his hand up in front of the tallers face

“I also loved the way he tried to say my name, but I would pump myself in to him so hard that it was just these cute little gasps… I almost convinced myself that my name was uhhh ohhh huuuh”

Iwaizumi slapped his hand over Matsukawa’s mouth to get him to stop talking, the taller began to laugh as the ace was cringing up at him.

“to be honest Mattsun I didn’t think you had any emotions left in you… but knowing your sad because… well it’s a weird thing to get sad about but because you don’t get to experience something again is sort of… a good sign? It just means you need to find someone right for you, someone that you stick with”

“errr, no thanks”

Matsukawa looked horrified at Iwaizumi’s words.

“what’s so wrong with finding someone and sticking with them?”

“why don’t you officially ask Oikawa out?”

Iwaizumi was taken back and looked at his team mate with an angry pout

“why would I ask Shittykawa out?”

Matsukawa sighed before turning and walking off

“Mattsun wait!”

“I can’t be bothered to stand around this dingy park anymore… unless you wanna bang? I mean I know how much you like your tight hole being stretched out by my dick”

The taller winked at the ace

“that was one time!”

“one time and you loved every minute of it, plus… I’ll let you do me too”

Iwaizumi looked at the middle blocker in disbelief

“what? Since when-“

“since Mad-dog took my anal virginity not too long ago… damn he hit the spot, wouldn’t mind feeling that good again ya know?”

“that would explain the tension between you guys at practice”

Matsukawa walked up to the ace and placed his thumb on his chin and his finger underneath to raise his head and leaned in close

“so, how’s about it?”

The taller asked, Iwaizumi looked down feeling self-conflicted. He had just had a talk about how he needs to stop, but the temptation of being able to top the dark haired was over powering.

“fine.”

Matsukawa smirked at Iwaizumi’s response and grabbed his wrist dragging him behind a tree.

The two struggled to remove their jeans but once they had Matsukawa was soon leaning against the tree presenting his ring of muscle. Iwaizumi gulped as his rock-hard member grew taller, he positioned himself at the tallers entrance and with one quick thrust he was fully inside the middle blocker. Matsukawa’s head whipped back as the ace hits the spot instantly, his legs began to quiver and low grunts escaped his mouth as Iwaizumi thrust himself in and out of his tight hole. The shorter holds on to the dark-haired shoulders for stability as he picked up his pace, Matsukawa had a single tear trickle down his prominent cheek bone as he felt himself get close. Sweat began to form across Iwaizumi’s brow as he also felt himself get close, the feel of Matsukawa’s tight ring felt like ecstasy

“shit”

The ace’s head fell as the pleasure over came him and he shot his load inside the taller. Matsukawa sighed as he felt the warm juices spread inside him. Iwaizumi pulled out and tried to catch his breath but soon found himself being put in the same position Matsukawa was just in.

“wh… what are you doing?”

The ace questioned

“well, I didn’t get to come”

The taller smirked as he rammed himself fully inside the shorter. Iwaizumi yelped from the intrusion and impact, his head sunk between his arms that were holding him up. Matsukawa began with fast past thrusts as he reached his hand around to Iwaizumi’s again rock-hard member, the ace’s eyes widened

“w… wait… I c… can’t!”

Iwaizumi bit his lip as the taller repeatedly hit his sweet spot. Matsukawa felt a warm substance trickle down his thigh, Iwaizumi’s load he had emptied in him less than a minute ago. Matsukawa frowned clucking his tongue as he rammed hard and faster in to the ace. Feeling himself get close he shoved himself fully in and yanked hard on Iwaizumi’s member causing the ace to come the same time he did.

Iwaizumi quivered as he came but cringed at the feel of Matsukawa’s load filling him up.

“M… Mattsun… you came… in me”

The ace spoke through pants

“and you came in me?”

Matsukawa spoke as he pulled himself from Iwaizumi’s tight and now seeping hole, the ace sighed in defeat. Both the males slumped on the floor soon after pulling their jeans up, both trying to catch their breath they looked at each other in slight disgust. They looked at each other with an expression that needed no words. ‘we never speak of this’

*2 weeks later*

The Aoba Johsai volleyball team were all sat on the bench as coach Irihata was explaining that a transfer student will be joining the team

Everyone looked at each other excited apart from Matsukawa who was picking at his thumb nail not giving much of a care to his surroundings.

The doors to the gymnasium opened

“ahhh, right on time! Everyone I would like you to meet Hanamaki Takahiro”

Matsukawa looked up from his hands to see a beautiful auburn-haired male in the Aoba Johsai volleyball kit posing with a peace sign. The dark-haired males eyes widened at the sight in front of him. It was as if everything around him didn’t exist and it was just that male and him in the gymnasium, it fell silent and he sat staring and checking the male out from head to toe.

“oh my god! Makki!!!”

The silence was broken by the captain running and jumping at the new addition to the team, Oikawa was followed closely by Iwaizumi

“you three know each other?”

The coach spoke

“yeah! Makki used to live around the corner from us, but he had to move when his parents go a divorce”

Oikawa spoke with an over amount of energy

“well, I’m back with my dad now.”

Hanamaki spoke with a grin

“we need to have a catch up”

Iwaizumi patted the slightly taller on the back. The three were interrupted as a presence appeared behind them, they turned to see Matsukawa staring at the newbie with slightly flushed cheeks

“nice to meet you Takahiro, I’m Matsukawa Issei”

The taller bowed. The team stood in shock, what’s going on with Matsukawa?

“bit ballsy…”

The Auburn-haired male spoke and Matsukawa stood up straight with a frown

“huh?”

“huh me, you have known me for 2 minutes Issei and have already called me by my given name?”

“wait! You just called me by my given name??”

The taller spoke slightly panicked, worrying if he had insulted the new comer. The two-stood staring at each other with a slight glare before they both burst in to laughter, yet again the team looked at them confused and shocked. What the hell is happening?

This is going to be the start of an unusual friendship.

In which it was, 3 weeks had passed and Matsukawa and Hanamaki had spent almost every day with each other, during school, at practice and after school.

The two ended up being in the same lessons as each other. Hanamaki would often catch the dark-haired looking at him during a lecture and in response hold out his hand in a peace sign by the side of his face so that the teacher didn’t see. Matsukawa found himself blushing hell of a lot just looking at the auburn-haired male, Hanamaki of coursed played on it… a lot!

One day at practice Matsukawa had arranged to meet Hanamaki at the weekend to go to a fair that was in town.

The fair had lots of rides, stalls and things for all ages to do. Music was playing loud and the two made their way in. Hanamaki was wearing dark purple skinny jeans, a black baggy top that hung off one shoulder and black round sun glasses to top off the look. This whole attire had Matsukawa swooning over the shorter all whilst he was wearing black ripped jeans a dark green baggy top and an overly large black hoodie.

Hanamaki stuck his tongue out at Matsukawa as he ran off and up to a ride he really wanted to go on.

The two spent hours at the fair laughing, joking, pulling pranks on people, taking photos and even an odd bit of flirting here and there. They sat down to eat Hanamaki’s favourite food. Profiteroles!

“I’ve had a good day Issei! Thanks for bringing me here”

“my pleasure.”

The taller smiled and leaned in close to kiss Hanamaki on the cheek, the male pulled away and looked at the dark-haired in uncertainty, Matsukawa blushed and sat back

“sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking”

“don’t be sorry Issei, it’s not that I don’t like you… it’s just… I’ve heard things about you…”

“heard things…”

“from Oikawa”

The Auburn-haired admitted and Matsukawa lifted his head up in understanding before looking to the ground in shame. The first time Matsukawa had felt his heart drop in a long time, he liked this guy… a lot! But he knows too much already and would never want a guy like him

“and”

Hanamaki continued

“I don’t want to be another one of those people you just fuck and walk out on… I really like you Issei and I want to build a relationship with you… but I need you to think long and hard if your ready to give up that shitty life style and”

Hanamaki looked in to Matsukawa’s eyes

“only have eyes for me”

Hanamaki blushed before he continued to eat, Matsukawa looked at the shorter with widened eyes. He wanted Hanamaki, he knew he did and giving up the way he is and changing for the one person that has walked in to his life and made a massive impact in such a short period of time was enough to convince him.

After the pair had finished eating they went their separate ways back home.

Matsukawa walked in to his room and slouched himself in his computer chair, he rests his head back and takes a deep breath before he allows himself to get deep in to somewhere he hasn’t been deep in a long time, his thoughts.

~ Takahiro man, he makes me feel things… things I haven’t felt in such a long time, he makes me feel alive. I want to be the man he deserves but would he actually fully accept me? What if he thinks I’m a total waste of space? But then… what if I can change? ~

Matsukawa stands from his chair and makes his way to the bedroom door gripping tight on the handle

~ a drink? I could just steal my dad’s alcohol and drown my sorrows ~

The dark-haired male gritted his teeth at the thought of his drunken old man

“fuck”

~ like hell I would want to be like him ~

He lets go of the handle and makes his way over to his cupboard revealing his all dark clothes hanging

~ a change in wardrobe maybe? I could do with adding a bit of colour ~

The middle blocker began pulling his clothes off the hangers and throwing them in a pile to the corner of his room. He laid on his bed and rested his arm over his forehead

~ my team mates… dammit my fucking team mates. What have I done? I need to talk to them, I need to sort this shit out… they were only trying to help me, and I threw it in their faces ~

“shit”

He rolled on to his side

~ I need to focus more, yeah, I need to start going to my lessons and attend volleyball practice… I need to make an effort with my studies… I need to figure out what I need to be… what I want to be ~

“shit!! Why has this bullshit taken me so long!”

The male shouted from the top of his lungs

Matsukawa sat up suddenly when he heard a loud bang from downstairs

~ ughhh dads drunk again ~

He swung his legs off the bed and opened the top draw of his desk, reaching in grabbing his box of cigarettes and placing one in his mouth. Just as he was about to light it he sighed and chipped it out in the ashtray followed by throwing the rest of the packet in the bin and making his way downstairs, where he saw that his dad had collapsed in the hallway whilst clutching on to a bottle of vodka. Matsukawa sighed at the site before him. Just as he was about to walk away he remembered that change was going to a big deal but the best place to start was at home. He picked the bottle up and placed it on the side, he then threw his dad over his shoulder and made his way up the stairs, which was quite easy to do as his dad was a lot skinnier and shorter then him. He kicked his dad’s bedroom door open and roughly placed him on his bed. He pulled the duvet over him and tutted before he left

“th… thank you son”

The old man mumbled before his head tilted and he was asleep again, Matsukawa looked at the man with a blank expression and left the room leaving the door open behind him.

A couple of days later Hanamaki text Matsukawa telling him that he was going to be late for practice this morning. The taller ceased the opportunity to arrive on time at the gymnasium to talk to his team mates. As he arrived everyone was there apart from the coaches and of course Hanamaki. The team greeted him and turned to carry on their stretches

“Takahiro is running late this morning”

“okay Mattsun just start with the stretches and we can do some laps”

Oikawa smiled at the taller

“actually, I was hoping I could talk to you all”

The team turned to face the taller male, each with a different type of worried expression. Even Kyoutani seemed to be worried

“is everything okay?”

Iwaizumi stepped forward

“yeah… its actually about my behaviour. I want to apologise to you all about how I’ve been acting, the things I’ve done, the things I’ve said and for the way I threw your kindness back in your faces. I know you guys just wanted to help me and only agreed to let me do the things I did do to keep me safe. I want to try… to try… I want to try and change. I don’t know how well its going to go but it’s something I need to do, and I would be forever grateful if you were there to support me through it. I completely understand if you don’t want to… I don’t exactly deserve-“

“we will! Help you Mattsun”

Oikawa says as he slammed his hand across the tallers back

“right everyone?”

The captain continued, and everyone silently nodded. Matsukawa bowed to his team and quickly stood up right as he heard the doors to the gymnasium open revealing Hanamaki, the taller stared at him with a sheepish smile and the rest of the team smiled at Matsukawa and each other.

The practice continued as normal, at the end Iwaizumi invited everyone round his for a film and munch night after school, in which Matsukawa refused the proposal and told them that he planned on completing his coursework in the library after school

Hanamaki smiled at the taller before leaving the gymnasium with everyone else

Everything was about to change for the better.

A couple of months had passed, and Matsukawa had really proved himself to everyone! His grades were better, his attendance, his volleyball techniques, his social skill and even the relationship he has with his dad had improved.

Matsukawa was at a point in life where he could be proud and say that he had achieved something in life.

He invited Hanamaki back to his and was waiting downstairs for the doorbell to go so that he could rush to let his love interest in. Once he did arrive he was greeted with a smile and led through the hall way to the bottom of the stairs where he removed his shoes and thanked the taller for inviting him around.

“are we home alone?”

The shorter asked

“yeah, my dads staying for a few nights at the rehab hospital”

“how’s he doing?”

“he’s a lot better, he’s been completely sober for 5 weeks now”

“that’s good!”

The auburn-haired male smiled at him

“so, wanna make some calls to the police and report incidents that aren’t actually happening way out of town?”

Matsukawa offered with a shit eating grin

“that is a terrible, incredibly foolish idea. Let’s do it and see what happens!”

The shorter giggled as he took long leaps up the stairs, Matsukawa giggled and followed behind him shouting directions to which room was his.

“wow!”

The shorter stopped at the entrance to Matsukawa’s room

“what?”

“I just didn’t expect your room to be so clean! Are you sure you’re a teenage male?”

Hanamaki chuckled

“very funny!”

Matsukawa placed his hands on the shorters hips to get passed him, Hanamaki blushed at the contact and moved out of his way. The dark-haired slouched himself on his bed, Hanamaki getting curious as to what’s around Matsukawa’s bedroom he starts opening up the draws and going through them

“nosy much Takahiro?”

“oh! I’m really sorry Issei! But I don’t actually care and I’m gonna carry on looking”

The shorter winked at the male.

After shuffling through the draws, he made his way to the cupboard and what he saw surprised him

~ so much colour! ~

The shorter thought to himself as he shuffled through all the clothes. He pulled out a bright red, green and orange vest top and looked over to Matsukawa

“I’m not being funny Issei… you have to try this on… like right now!”

“wha? Why?”

“I could not imagine you wearing something this bright!”

Matsukawa shrugged and stood from his bed. He grabbed the bottom of his top and pulled it up and over his head revealing rippling abs that moved a slight inch with each breath he took. Hanamaki gulped at the wonderful sight before him

“hiro… hiro… TAKAHIRO!”

The taller shouted snatching Hanamaki out of his trance

“oh, sorry! here”

He handed the top over to the taller, Matsukawa frowned with a smirk as he took the top from his team mate.

As he went to put it on Hanamaki dived towards him

“wait stop!”

The taller frowned at him

“you could just… stay topless?”

Hanamaki blushed a deep red at what just came out of his mouth

“but I’ll get cold, you will have to keep me warm”

“Issei! Sly… I like it”

The shorter smirked as he made his way towards the dark-haired male wrapping his arms around his waist, Matsukawa wrapped his large arms around his interest. They both fell on the bed with Hanamaki underneath Matsukawa as he towers over the top of him. The taller leans in and places his lips gently on Hanamaki’s and they begin to kiss with their lips softly brushing against each other’s. Matsukawa pushes his tongue forward hoping for acceptance in which he gets, Hanamaki allowing the tallers tongue in they begin to battle for dominance as their teeth crash against each other’s.

“erm”

Hanamaki began to speak as Matsukawa pulled away

“I’ve never…”

Matsukawa raised his eye brows in understanding, knowing that he was going to have to take things super slow with him.

“I’ll make you feel good”

The taller placed a kiss on the head of the male under him, he stood and searched his draws realising he never brought anyone home and that he doesn’t have the essentials that he will need. He turned to Hanamaki with a sheepish smile and made his way over to him

“I don’t have any condoms or lube”

He spoke as he sat on the edge of the bed in thought

“that’s okay, we can do it without”

Hanamaki spoke as he began to strip down to his boxers, Matsukawa looked at him bug-eyed as he noticed the bulge through the fabric

Matsukawa leaned towards the shorter and pulled his boxers fully off causing his rock-hard dick to spring up and make itself prominent

~ oh man I’m gonna suck the shit outta that ~

Matsukawa dived straight in and began slurping, sucking and licking all around the auburn’s rock-hard girth. Sucking inch by inch up his shaft and teasing the tip with flicks of his tongue. Hanamaki’s head went back in to the pillows under him as he grabbed fist’s full of Matsukawa’s dark locks.

“ughhh nnnghh Isse… Issei!”

The smaller moaned beneath him, his legs quivered as Matsukawa began bobbing his head up and down on his length with a slight hum vibration in his throat. Just as he felt Hanamaki’s dick begin to swell he pulled away making the shorter groan from the tease.

Matsukawa flipped the male over and pulled his waist up so that he was presenting his beautiful ring of muscle, baby pink and pulsing in anticipation. Hanamaki blushed and looked at the taller

“wh… what are you doing?”

“well, I need to lubricate you somehow”

The taller male spread the smallers arse cheeks and began to lick at his hole making sure that it was extra slimy before pushing his tongue through the entrance. Hanamaki gasped and swung his head between his shoulders resting his chin on his chest as he frowned from the enjoyment of the warm presence of Matsukawa’s tongue slurping at his inner walls. Once he felt like the ring was wet enough he pulled back and placed a finger at the pulsing muscle and pushed his way through, Hanamaki moaned from the intrusion but relaxed once it was fully in, once he adjusted Matsukawa added a second then a third finger making sure to stretch him out properly. Hanamaki moaning, groaning and shivering from the discomfort and pleasure of the tallers large fingers intruding was sending Matsukawa over the edge. He removed his fingers and flipped the smaller on to his back, Hanamaki’s breathing was shaky from nerves and excitement

“are you ready?”

The taller leaned forward as Hanamaki nodded and kissed him gently on the lips.

He pulled his jeans down exposing his large length and thick girth oozing with pre-cum, Hanamaki’s eyes widened at the size of the tallers man hood and gulped as he positioned himself at his entrance

“if it hurts, squeeze my hand and I’ll stop”

He laced his fingers between Hanamaki’s and gave him a squeeze of reassurance.

The dark-haired male began to push his hard member through the walls of muscle and got half way before Hanamaki squeezed his hand. Matsukawa looked up to see Hanamaki had gone bright red with tears in his eyes

“I won’t push any further, just let me know when you’re ready”

Matsukawa smiled at the wavering mess under him, Hanamaki took a deep breath

“just shove it in”

“I don’t want to hurt you”

“as soon as its in, its in and then I can adjust”

The taller looked at Hanamaki all coy before he took one quick motion and thrust fully inside the virgin hole. Hanamaki yelped as he whipped his head back and squeezed tightly on to Matsukawa’s hand and the duvet beneath him, his breathing quickened and sweat began to form across his brow

“are you okay?”

Matsukawa grunted, and the tightness of Hanamaki’s hole was alluring and making it hard for him to not move whilst the shorter adjusts to his thick member.

Tears fell down Hanamaki’s cheeks as he tried to speak throw sobs

“I… I’m f… fine”

“shall I pull out?”

Matsukawa asked concerned

“n… no”

Was the only response the shorter could give as he was trying to relax. The dark-haired male felt bad for being the cause of the male’s discomfort, he moved slightly to positioned himself right and that caused Hanamaki to react

“oh… oh god!”

The auburn-haired gasped

“w… what was… th… that?”

He sunk his head back in to the pillow as his chest raised high. Matsukawa smirked as he just realised that he had unintentionally hit Hanamaki’s prostate.

“I wanna make it seem like I meant to do that, but I accidentally hit your sweet spot”

The taller admitted

“shut up and do it again”

The shorter begged and with a smirk on Matsukawa’s face

“my pleasure”

He began to thrust hard and deep inside his team mate causing him to let out little gasps and moans whilst his dick hit the shorters sweet spot over and over and over again. Hanamaki threw his arms by his head and clutched on to the pillows while Matsukawa wrapped his arms around the shorters thighs to keep him in place whilst he thrust his hips back and forth. The taller grunted from the pleasure and Hanamaki was lost in ecstasy.

Matsukawa still thrusting leaned over and ran his fingers through Hanamaki’s sweaty auburn hair, the shorter opened his eyes slightly and smiled through gasps. The taller began to make out with the team mate whilst pinching at his little pink nipples

“ugnnnn Issei, feels good”

Hanamaki spoke as their teeth clashed

“y… you feel amazing Takahiro.”

Sweat was dripping down Matsukawa’s chest and he picked up pace feeling himself get close, he grabbed a hold of Hanamaki’s seeping dick and began to pump it up and down, the male moaned from the contact and his manhood began to swell.

The taller stopped thrusting and pumping and placed one of Hanamaki’s legs on his shoulder, the auburn moaned in pleasure at the movement and could now fully feel the whole length of Matsukawa’s swelling dick.

“breath with me Taka”

And on that note Matsukawa aggressively thrusted himself in and out of the shorter.

“huuunnnnghhhhh!! Is… Issei! Haaa uuhhh I… I… can’t… stop! Slow… slowdown”

Hanamaki begged

“wh… why slow down? You’re clearly enjoying it”

Matsukawa smirked as he grabbed Hanamaki’s manhood and pumped in an up and down motion

The dark-haired male grunted as he felt Hanamaki’s hole squeeze tightly around him

“f… fuck”

The taller grunted as his head sunk in to the crook of the auburn males neck, he began to bite and suck on the shorters skin leaving a fresh purple bruise, Hanamaki whimpered as he came all over his stomach and part way up his chest, Matsukawa sat up quickly removing his member from the shorter and pumping at it until he came over Hanamaki’s stomach adding to the shorters seed.

Matsukawa slumped to the side of Hanamaki and they were both panting in euphoria.

Once they had caught their breath and their bright pink skin had turned back to a normal tone Matsukawa reached to the side of the bed and passed a box of tissues to the shorter to clean himself up.

After both clean, Matsukawa pulled Hanamaki on to his chest

“so, does this mean you accept me now?”

He ran his fingers through the shorters hair waiting for a response

“of course, I do, I accepted you from the beginning… why do you think I waited around?”

The auburn smiled up at the taller

“thank you, Takahiro… for making me change for you”

“I didn’t make you change for me”

“what do you mean?”

“I made you change for yourself, I was willing to stand by and help and I even thought that after you had sorted yourself out that maybe you wouldn’t even want me… but that didn’t matter because as long as I can still be by your side even as just a friend… I was willing to do so. I’m just glad that… you still picked me”  

“of course, I picked you! Your amazing! You are everything I have been looking for and more… I don’t deserve you… but I’m not willing to let you go”

“well I’m not going anywhere so prepare yourself for a life of Banta my friend”

“Banta just so happens to be my forte”

Hanamaki looked up at Matsukawa with a smile and the taller leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead

“so… about these phone calls?”


	4. Zombie's vs Libero's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a commissioned one shot request for a zombie au.   
> I hope who ever reads this enjoys it and I hope for the person who paid me and requested it is happy with the result   
> ***please read ending notes***

It's been 26 days since the zombie apocalypse hit Miyagi and Noya had made sure to keep his team together and in check, so it was much to his surprise when he was the one who ended up getting separated from them as he woke up with a collapsed wall upon him. However, the libero wasn’t injured and was able to get up and dust himself down. 

A quick look around before walking forward was something he hammered in to his teams head for them all to remember.  As he did so he followed his actions with a few more steady steps until he was sure the coast was clear 

Noya walked the abandoned, rubble and damaged streets of his home town with no one in sight for what felt like miles. That was until he heard a noise coming from one of the smashed-up sheds in a passing garden, the small male stopped in fear and quickly picked up a stray brick from the floor and waited for more signs of movement. A couple of moments later the shed door opened and a familiar yet not well-known face came to light 

“ Watari ...  Watari Shinji ... r... right?”

Noya felt a blush form over his cheeks as the  Seijoh’s libero walked from the shed. 

“Shinji is fine--- wait! You haven't been  bitten, have you?!”

Watari jumped back on edge 

“no, wait... have you?”

Noya asked in the hope that his love interest was still human.  Watari shook his head

“Nishinoya... right?” 

The  Seijoh libero asked as he made his way from the garden. Noya blushed even harder that he was remembered, although it was hard to forget the rolling thunder crow

“call me Yu. Where's your team?”

“I don’t know...”

Watari’s shoulders dropped as he looked to the floor 

“we were together... but... then we got attacked by a group of very fast zombies and ended up splitting” 

The libero explained. Noya made his way over to him and placed his hand firmly on his shoulder making the other male look up in surprise 

“don’t worry, they will be safe and we can work together to find them. I got  separated too so it’s best to work together huh?”

Watari nodded towards the  two-toned haired male and followed him as he walked forward.

As they both wandered closer to the ends of  Miyagi they decided that the best bet was to take shelter for the night and continue the search when the sun begins to rise

Right as Noya jumped over a fence which led to a massive field before the woods he turned to watch  Watari behind him. As the  Seijoh libero went to climb the fence he was tackled to the ground by a flesh starved zombie with half his head missing dripping a gooey substance and god  knows what else from his face, his fingers cracked, his skin a horrible shade of grey and his scent so  unbarring that Noya almost lost focus. 

a gasping sound came from the zombie along with screams of fear from  Watari was what brought Noya back to the real world and he called out for his love interest as he jumped back over the fence in the speed of light. As he did so his foot made contact with the zombie's head making it shatter even more.  Watari was still lying on the floor a whimpering mess of shock as the zombie was just inches away from tearing in to him

“Shinji!!” 

Noya called out as he stepped above the other male with his hand out,  Watari grabbed it and was heaved off the floor. The  Seijoh male  quickly wrapped his arms around Noya and the crow felt how much he was shaking 

“hey, hey I’m here. Your safe, don’t be scared. I wouldn’t let anyone or thing harm your beautiful self” 

Noya pulled back and winked at his interest. Watari blushed 

~ is he... flirting with me? ~

He thought to himself before Noya quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards the fence as he caught sight of some  slow-moving zombies limping towards them 

“quick! You first. Go!”

Noya ordered  Watari and helped push him up and over the fence as he quickly followed behind him. Noya grabbed  Watari’s hand and they both ran across the massive field in to the woods for safety. 

Both the boys ran and ran and ran until they couldn’t run anymore

“over there! Under that tree, we can spend the night there”

Noya smiled and  Watari nodded nervously 

As they both climbed under  Watari pulled his knees to his chest and whimpered ever so slightly. Noya looked at him with a sad smile as he reached his arm out 

“here, I'll keep you warm”

Watari’s bottom lip quivered at the  males kindness, he didn’t even know him that well and he had already risked his life to save him from a zombie, offered to keep him safe and is now wanted to keep him warm. The short haired male scooted in closer to Noya for him to put his arm over 

“see, if we stay cuddled up like this... then we can keep each other warm and---”

Noya was cut off as  Watari lifted up his head and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips. As they pulled away  Watari blushed at the other 

“sorry... I’m... I didn’t---” 

This time  Watari was cut off by Noya placing his hand gently on his cheek as he leaned in to return the kiss. Both males lovingly embraced the softness against each other and hummed in to one  another's mouths 

Noya pulled back first with a soft smile 

“let’s not over think things too much, we need to keep each other safe” 

He explained as he pulled  Watari in to a warm embrace. 

Hours later and the sun began to rise, both the boys were woken abruptly by multiple screams and yells along with loud smashing and banging noises to follow. Worryingly they sat up and held each other close as they saw Zombies from each direction making their way closer and closer until... 

“ fuuuuuuuck you!!”

A massive log of wood went flying towards one of the crippled zombies fully taking him out. The libero’s turned in shock to see their team mates working together to take out each and every one of the surrounding monsters 

Shock filled their minds as they watched the teams battle it out together until eventually not a single zombie was standing 

“Watari!”

“Nishinoya!”

Oikawa and Daichi ran over to the sheltered tree along with everyone else 

“I’m so glad you found each other!” 

Both the team captains threw their arms around the smaller males in relief 

“come on, we need to go! It's not safe here”

Iwaizumi called out 

Both  Watari and Noya looked at each other before looking down at their hands as their fingers  entwined

Soft blushing smiles plastered their faces as they got up and ran hand in hand behind their team mates.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it   
> I am currently taking requests for commission one shots   
> Cheap prices and open to write everything and anything, including any fandom and your OC's if you wish   
> For more information please check out my tumblr page jetred93   
> or if you don't use tumblr i also have a twitter that you can DM me on which is @HaikyuuTrash11   
> or Instagram @haikyuutrash11  
> i hope to hear from you   
> thank you for reading!   
> <3


	5. When Love Isn't Blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a commissions request! for a soul mate au  
> I hope who ever reads this enjoys it and I hope for the person who paid me and requested it is happy with the result   
> ***please read ending notes***

“right that’s it guys, I've had enough I’m not going on anymore dates that you set up for me, I refuse.”

Watari dropped his bag in the corner of the dorm room right before he slumped on the small sofa in a sulk

“why? What happened?”

Yahaba asked as he stood from  Kyoutani’s lap and made his way over to his best friend 

“nothing happened... that’s the point. I just don’t think I’m ever going to meet my soul mate”

Watari looked down in  disappointment with himself 

“don’t be silly. If I can find my soul mate...  _ me  _ of all people in a population of over 7 billion. Then you for sure  _ will _ and you will  appreciate the colour they bring in to the world for you” 

Kyoutani spoke up without a single movement from where he was sat.  Yahaba smiled over at his partner lovingly before turning back to his best friend 

“you will find your soul mate, I’m sure of it. For now, we just need to keep looking”

“hey, how about that guy from the coffee shop down the road?”

Kyoutani suggested 

“ah! Yes! He seems super nice---”

“look guys, I know your trying to do what's best for me... but I just... I can't go on anymore dates, I've been on tones and yet I just come back sad because they're not the one. I’m sorry... I just... I need some fresh air” 

Watari explained as he stood and grabbed his coat from the hanger. Before his best friends could say anything, the ex-libero had shut the door behind him.

~ I had no idea a college life was going to be so hard... there was only a couple people at the school who had found their soul mate but everyone here seems to already be hooked up. Am I going to be alone forever? Maybe I should just get used to that fact, it's not so bad being alone after all. I don’t have to worry about anything, I don’t need to cook for another person, I don’t need to tell anyone where I’m going if I want to just randomly go out, I... I... ~

Watari looked down at the grass he was walking on in a park his feet lead him  to

~ I don’t want to be alone ~ 

The males lip quivered and he quickly shook his head and looked up at the different silhouette clouds as they slowly passed by, he sat down on a small bank and placed his hands behind his head for comfort as he made different shapes and figures from the light grey fluffy floating candy floss in the sky 

~ I wonder what colour the sky is today. Maybe I should text Oikawa and ask him... maybe even Matsukawa ~

Watari hummed as he rolled over on to his side and pulled at the dark grey blades of grass 

~ and this? I heard it’s green , I wonder if green would be my favourite colour? ~

The male smiled softly as he lightly brushed his fingers over the slightly long grass until he was very suddenly  interrupted by a hard thud to his back 

“hey! I’m so sorry! I told them not to hit the ball so hard”

Watari turned over when he heard the voice and picked the ball from the ground that recently hit him and stood with it to pass it back, that was until he made eye contact with a short male opposite him 

The two stood staring at each other in absolute shock as the world around them slowly began to appear in colour and the grass beneath them shimmered a light green under the suns bright gaze

“oh... my... god”

The other male spoke in awe as he saw  Watari appear in colour and how his  beautiful brown eyes glistened in the light 

Watari shook his head in disbelief and stumbled back before he found his footing and ran away from the other male as fast as he could. He watched as everything past him in a whole new light as he left the park, he ran and ran until he reached his college dorm and swung the door open breathlessly shocking his two roommates.  Kyoutani and  Yahaba stood quickly and rushed over to their best friend to see if he was alright 

“I found--- you have light hair? Wait sorry... I found my soul mate!”

Watari spoke through gasps 

“that’s great!... where are they?”

Yahaba asked with a smile but was greeted back with a look of horror plastered over his best friends face 

“I got scared... and... I ran... shit!”

Watari turned and ran back out the dorm room followed by Kyoutani and Yahaba

The male regretted running away from his soul mate but couldn’t think of what else to do in that moment, it all came as a surprise and happened so suddenly he couldn’t even process his thoughts let alone the new world around him. 

The three searched for a while and much to  Watari’s dismay they couldn’t find his soul mate he had been searching his whole life for

“don't worry, we won't give up. Especially now we know what he looks like, we can search again tomorrow” 

Yahaba pulled his best friend in to a  reassuring hug as  Kyoutani wrapped his arms around both of them for double comfort 

The next day  Watari woke up nice and early and retraced his steps, followed the exact route he did yesterday and even went to the exact grass bank he was laying on, which looked completely different and even more beautiful

As the morning turned to the afternoon Watari was all but ready to give up with his search, that was until he heard a familiar voice shouting across the path from the bench he was sat on. He looked up to see the male from yesterday and blushed as he stood abruptly

“wait!”

The male spoke hastily as he grabbed  Watari’s hand the moment he was in front of him to make sure he didn’t run away again

“please... I just... I want to know your name”

The male spoke with love in his big brown eyes.  Watari blushed with a gentle smile appearing in the corner of his lips, he squeezed the others hand to  reassure he wasn’t going anywhere 

“ Watari Shinji... you?”

The other male smiled in happiness as he stood up straight to introduce himself proudly 

“I’m your soul mate.  Nishinoya Yu”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it   
> I am currently taking requests for commission one shots   
> Cheap prices and open to write everything and anything, including any fandom and your OC's if you wish   
> For more information please check out my tumblr page jetred93   
> or if you don't use tumblr i also have a twitter that you can DM me on which is @HaikyuuTrash11 or even instagram which is the same @ as twitter   
> i hope to hear from you   
> thank you for reading!   
> <3


	6. Slaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a free one shot for an amazing artist who I follow on twitter! she did an amazing comic strip from a scene of my on going Haikyuu fic 'Wildest dreams'  
> I hope I did this justice for you   
> this is from her on going comic work please check it out. you can find her on twitter @Zerononiku
> 
> please read end notes

Tsukki stood in his beautiful white robes complimented with golden chains and accessories at the balcony staring off in to the distance, lost in thought about how his heat was due very soon. He knew exactly when his heat was coming as he had been counting the days as they got closer and closer with excitement and nerves coursing through him, his scent getting stronger as the time was approaching 

~ finally, me and Tetsurou are supposed to  _ mate _ and  _ bond _ together ~

The omegas heart was bonding at the sheer thought. It wasn’t like they  hadn't fooled around in the past but this time it was different

~ I’ve made sure to eat healthy and do all the right things... but this time... I need to seduce him ~

Tsukki made his way back in to his room to rummage through the cupboard for something fitting to  allure his alpha 

The omega spent the next 20 minutes trying on different bits of clothing 

~ too many layers ~

Tsukki frowned as he looked in the mirror at the amount of skin he was covering with just his stomach and arms out 

~ too much Jewlery ~

The omega sighed as yet another look was staring at him from the mirror that was another failure 

~ this is hopeless. How do I do this? ~

Tsukki thought to himself as he removed all clothing and continued to search through his cupboard 

“huh? What's this?”

The blonde frowned as he pulled out a clear see through dress

“oh, this must be what Kuroo-san got me... I’ve never seen this before. The material is so thin”

Tsukki began to climb his way in to the fabric and gasped as he looked in the mirror quickly cupping his private area with his hands 

“I can see  _ everything!” _

The omega turned side to side to get a better look at himself 

~ everything is covered but still in plain view... Kuroo-san you pervert. ~

Tsukki blushed with a little smirk 

~ but he has seen me naked everyday now so... I’ll go with this ~ 

Now more of this reality was settling in as his outfit was finally picked and sweat began to drip slightly down the side of his head with worry at how to actually seduce the alpha. He knew he needed to be endearing so he laid down on the bed and again was lost in his thoughts on how to be seductive. 

Many images of himself in different positions saying embarrassing things had the omega sit up quickly clutching tightly around a pillow blushing as he thought he could and never would act like that.  Tsukki’s blush disappeared as his brow furrowed in worry that maybe Kuroo didn’t want a big, lanky and  unattractive omega like himself 

“ugh!!”

Tsukki threw the pillow across the room with a grumpy frown 

“no! No negative thoughts! Tetsu will be back soon... I am ready!”

On the other side of the walls stood Kuroo lost in his thoughts about his favourite omega 

~  aah , I’m going to mate, bond with Kei... I can’t believe it’s only been a year since we met! I’m so excited! ~ 

“I love him, I want to marry him! Have children with him! I want to give my everything to him!”

Kuroo mumbled quietly to himself with memories of them together circling around his mind. He stopped suddenly, stood up straight and looked forward 

~ I am ready... but...”

Kuroo slumped his shoulders in slight worry 

~ I wonder if  Tsukki really is... ~

“hm? Kei?”

The alpha strolled the halls until he reached the dorm room door and peaked his head in 

~ this sweet strawberry  scent . ~

“did your heat  sta -”

Kuroo frowned as he entered the room and saw a mound on the bed covered by a blanket 

“what are you doing under the covers?” 

“I... I’m making a nest...”

The omega quietly spoke embarrassed

“ Tsukki ... Kei... are you hiding yourself?” 

Kuroo nudged the mound and smiled when he heard the omega humming underneath 

“let me see you”

The alpha crouched down and kissed  Tsukki through the blanket 

“... no.”

“why? Let me see my beautiful omega?” 

~ his ~

Tsukki blushed under the blanket 

“... alright”

The omega reluctantly agreed allowing the alpha to pull the blanket from him. Kuroo stared at  Tsukki in shock as to what he was wearing but blushed as a soft smile crept on his face 

“oh Kei, you wore it... let me see. Could you turn over?” 

Tsukki blushed harder as he saw the alpha staring at him as he rolled on to his back shyly covering his chest 

“oh Kei. Your absolutely gorgeous”

Kuroo spoke softly as he kissed the omegas stomach through the see-through gown 

“Ahh...  hehe wha-!”

Tsukki jolted as the alpha made his way up his body and took his nipple in to his mouth, giving it a few licks before grinding the sensitive nub between his teeth 

“ haa \- MMH—AHH"

The omega moaned as he wrapped his arms around the alpha. Kuroo would have lost his mind around  Tsukki’s nipples if it wasn’t for the omega gripping the sides of his head and pulling him away

“ haa \- I’m...”

Tsukki looked down but quickly covered his eyes with both his arms. Kuroo looked at him worried and before he could ask what was wrong the omega mumbled 

“I am not a small... petite omega... are you really serious about this” 

He spoke with insecurity shaking in his voice. Kuroo frowned and pulled the omegas arms away from his face and noticed the tears pricking and threatening to fall. He placed his hand on Tsukki’s cheek 

“I love you with my whole being. I want to be with you and only you for the rest of our lives. To me you’re my most precious, most important, only you, Kei!”

The alpha touched nose with his mate and they both blushed as they stared in to each other's eyes

“then, make it  official , mate me, bond with me! Make me yours and only yours!... alpha, Tetsuro!”

Kuroo wasted no time after hearing the omegas words and smashed his lips on the blondes in a heated passionate kiss 

“what do you want me to do?” 

The alpha spoke through the kiss as he made his way along the omegas jaw line leaving a trail of soft kisses 

“Kiss this beautiful neck? This pretty chest? Or here? Or more down?”

Tsukki giggled at each place Kuroo kissed him and blushed when he saw he had lowered himself down between his legs and his face hovered above his privates

“You’re producing so much slick already...  someone's excited” 

Kuroo smirked at he now towered over his mate with his fingers pushing in at the omegas leaking hole.  Tsukki blushed and smirked back 

“ haah ? Says the one who’s already sporting a knot from just a little kissing—ah! Hey,  ummm I’m sorry wait”

“hmm? Sorry, of course. What's wrong?”

Kuroo looked at the omega worried that he might have been rushing things.  Tsukki blushed and looked away 

“nothing is ‘wrong’ but I’m supposed to present  myself, right?”

The omega spoke feeling embarrassed and slightly ashamed that he didn’t do what was expected of an omega. Kuroo looked at him plainly but then smiled lovingly 

“actually, I want to see you, face to face, the whole time”

The alpha’s breath brushed  Tsukki’s cheek as he spoke softly whilst pushing two of his fingers in to the omegas slick leaking hole 

“how  haaaa -ah, romantic, ahh—ah—ah.” 

The omega moaned as he felt the alphas fingers intrude in him and stretched him till he felt comfortable 

“it’s okay now?” 

Kuroo asked to be sure that  Tsukki was adjusted and that he wasn’t assuming things on his own will 

“I think so...”

The omega unsure but eagerly replies as he wanted his mate to be closer. Kuroo removed his fingers and took each of  Tsukki’s legs in to his arms to spread him open enough to position his  rock-hard member at the beautiful ring of muscle that was pulsing and begging to be used 

“ah! --- Ahhh!”

Tsukki’s head whipped back as the alpha inserted himself inside 

~ It’s big! ~

The omega thought to himself as he felt the rock-hard alpha meat push through his inner walls 

“breath Kei, there’s still the knot.”

“Tetsu!”

Tsukki quickly gripped the sides of the alphas face and looked at him with tears streaming down his cheeks and drool trickling down his chin. Kuroo hummed in response to the blonde 

“please, bond me!” 

The omega half begged as Kuroo began thrusting in to him pushing his knot further and further inside 

Gasps, hums, moans and the occasional shout out of one  another's names echoed through their rooms as the mates became rigorous with each other. They both felt amazing, close and connected

“we’re locked in place... haa” 

Tsukki could barely get his words past his moans 

~ now ~

He thought to himself as he watched Kuroo open his mouth  baring his sharp teeth ready to pierce 

“AHH!”

The omega cried out as pain, pleasure and a whole new sensation coursed through his body as Kuroo towered him with his teeth breaking the skin of his neck finally bonding them together 

~  finally ... finally ~

“finally” 

Tsukki couldn’t help but speak aloud as a smile shined across his face and happy tears trickled down his cheeks 

~ I’m his and his only! I’m so happy ~

Tsukki began to cry, he felt a warm touch against his cheek and opened his eyes to see Kuroo gently cupping it with his large hand 

“Kei, does it hurt? You're crying...” 

The alpha kissed the  blonde's forehead to comfort him 

“no, that’s not it. I’m so happy. I can’t stress how long I have wanted this...” 

Tsukki pulled the alpha that was on top of him in to a deep hug where the alpha also held him just as close 

“yeah, me neither” 

Kuroo spoke with a smile 

Some time went by and the omega was getting woken from his sleep that he didn’t realise he had fallen in to 

“Kei. Hey you awake?

“ mhm ... yeah...” 

“want me to get you some water?” 

The alpha offered 

“that would be nice, yes please” 

“okay, I’ll be  right back. You rest, okay?”

Tsukki sat up with a smile and pulled his knees to his chest 

~ that was... intense. We mated... and bonded... and soon ~

The omega placed his hand on his stomach with a soft gentle smile at the thought of having children with his now bonded mate 

“Kei. Here.”

Tsukki was jolted from his thoughts and quickly removed his hand from his stomach as Kuroo  re-entered the room 

“thank  yo \- what is this?”

The omega frowned as Kuroo handed him some water and a little packet 

“medicine”

“for what? I’m not si-”

“for contraception. Neither one of us wants kids in this situation.” 

Tsukki felt his whole world go dark and slow down as if time had just stopped and trapped him. He knew it wasn’t the right time but for that split second, he was hopeful. Now, the reality of the situation that the two of them are in at the kingdom has hit him he knew he had to think logically 

“that’s right... we are not ready.”

Tsukki spoke trying to not let the alpha know he was upset 

~ I was right, I am not good enough to bear his pups... an unfit omega like me will never... not now or ever. ~ 

The omega began to shake and cry silently clutching at the packet in his hands. 

Kuroo  stared off with his back to his now bonded mate 

~ ahh... so I was right. He's anxious, I can smell it better now. We're still young. I was rushing things in the end. I made the right call. There is time to reconsider later. ~

The alpha thought to himself with a saddened expression 

Both mates sat on either side of the bed, backs to one another. Hurt, confused and wanting the same thing at different times, when the time was right. Without spoken words the mates will constantly be assuming the wrong things 

~ I’ll wait until Kei is ready ~

Kuroo thought as he wanted to protect his mate and keep him happy 

~ I’ll never be enough will I? ~

Tsukki thought as tears continue to stream down his broken face 

It hurts, they both hurt 

“Kei... do you... want to mark me  too? So that... we can’t be torn apart. By my father. By anyone”

Tsukki turned to see Kuroo stroking the back of his bare neck and didn’t hesitate to climb across the bed 

~ no... not that! MINE! Only mine”

Tsukki thought to himself as he dug his teeth so deep in to the alphas neck that when he pulled away a trickle of blood fell down his chin. Kuroo winced from the pain but smiled as he felt a deeper connection with his mate 

“hey, hey. Is your heat kicking in again?”

Kuroo turned with a loving smile and rubbed his cheek against the others 

“must be”

Tsukki smiled 

“please, Tetsu, make love to me, fill me up to the brim, alpha.”

The omega added as he rolled on to his back with his legs spread, revealing his twitching dick and leaking hole. Kuroo climbed between his  mates legs and kissed his cheek 

“ wha \- who knew you could be so bold.”

The alpha growled excitedly 

“only with you. I love you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! comissoons are currently open and you can fine me on my socials where you can message me and discuss prices and what you would like written 
> 
> twitter @haikyuutrash11 (I come up as Jet)  
> tumblre @haikyuutrash11  
> insta @jetred93

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it   
> I am currently taking requests for commission one shots   
> Cheap prices and open to write everything and anything, including any fandom and your OC's if you wish   
> For more information please check out my tumblr page jetred93   
> or if you don't use tumblr i also have a twitter that you can DM me on which is @HaikyuuTrash11   
> i hope to hear from you   
> thank you for reading!   
> <3


End file.
